


New Beginnings

by MystermonV



Series: Who am I [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystermonV/pseuds/MystermonV
Summary: Peter cant get his memory back so he starts a new life... once he takes care of one small problem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not writing a new chapter in a while, i had a lot of school to catch up on and then borderlands 3 came out and i non stopped played that, but here is the new chapter. Again, im sorry for it taking so long

It had been two weeks of them trying to get his memories back and nothing happened, he'd get the feeling that something was familiar but no memories would come

"Damn it Nat just let me use my Telepathy on him, i can give him memories from the way we remember them" Wanda argued with Natasha on the other side of the compound. it was faint but peter could hear it some how

"No. We cant just put fake memories in his head, and how do you know that wouldn't make him brain dead, how do you know it would work and not fry his brain" she argued back

"It's the only option we have if we dont want to leave him us"

"Then it isn't worth it, id rather have him leave and be happy Then you force memories on to him that aren't actually his"

"But Na-" Wanda went to plead before she got cut off

"Save it. its not happening, now we are going to give him as long as he would like but if he doesn't want to be here we need to let him leave" she snapped "Got it"

"Yes ma'am" Wanda said, defeated

"Excuse me, but dinner is done" Friday said over the P.A

"Thanks Fri" they said and went to the kitchen to eat, only to find that there wasn't actually any dinner, just a pissed Aunt May, at the table

"Sit down you two" she said and gestured to the open chairs, when they did they all sat there silently and waited for someone to speak up, when someone did it was May "So im sure you are curious as to why i called you here"

"Yeah kinda" Wanda said with a worried look on her face, May looked like she was going to kill them and she had no doubt that if she really wanted to there was no way her or Natasha could stop her, powers or not the woman would find a way

"What is this" she said as she slammed a tablet down it slid it to them to show security footage of Natasha sparring with peter, only for peter to get his ass handed to him within 2 seconds

"Well i was trying to see if i could jog his memory by sparring with him and... well... yeah" Natasha said sheepishly

"So why am i here" Wanda asked, unsure of what was coming next just for the tablet to be slid to her to show Wanda getting ready to use her powers on peter's mind while he was asleep only for her to back down just before, it showed multiple days of this before stopping "Oh" she said shortly. just then Peter walked in with a smile and spring in his step

"Peter? What has you so chipper" Aunt may asked

"Well im hungry and was told there was food" he answered as he looked around before asking "Where is it?" 

"uh who told you that"

"I heard Friday tell Natasha and Wanda as they were arguing about using her powers on me"

"You heard that" Wanda said, ashamed

"Yeah" he said, all the 'Happiness' he had was gone and he was serious "Look, its been weeks and nothing has changed.. so i think im going to go back New Zealand and start my new life, i would love to have you guys in it if you would like, but i cant stay here longer and look at the hurt on your faces anytime you see me" he said and walked out. when he did Natasha cursed and hung her head in her hands while May just walked out with a disproving look, while Wanda just sat there, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

As Peter walked down the streets of Akaroa, New Zealand he saw and greeted a lot of familiar faces, this time e actually knew their names

"Hey tim, how are the kittens" he said friendly, his cat recently gave birth to a litter of 6 and peter was right there to help, He helped everyone anytime he could because of how much they helped him

"Good, uh they just started to walking around, now i have to watch where i step so i dont crush them" he said with a chuckle

"Oh uh try making them a little pen, that way you dont have to worry to much but they still have a place to explore"

"Oh my god I'm an idiot, why didn't i think of that sooner" Tim said before turning back to loading his car and peter kept walking until he reached the cafe he always went to, when he walked in he was greeted with a hug from a few people

"Hey Faith, how's your dad" he said as he sat down with her

"He's doing okay, nothing promising yet but he should be able to come home soon"

"Good that's good, uh.." he said as he checked his watch "Listen, I've got to go but if you need anything, anything at all, you have my number alright" he said as he got up, grabbed the drink the barista prepared for him left, leaving a $20 bill on the counter for a $5 order

"God damn it, can you tell him not to do that" the barista asked The girl he was just talking to

"Like he would listen to me" Faith joked. Peter was walking down the street and got back on his motorcycle and went back to his house. When he reached his drive way he pulled in to a small-ish house, it was a two bedroom three bathroom with a nice interior, a garage on the side and about 2,000 square meters of land as his yard. The yard consisted of a small barn and a few animals roaming around, none were his but as long as none got into the house he was fine He pulled up and parked his bike in the garage and went inside to go inside only to find the door was slightly opened, he grabbed the closest and biggest wrench he could find before heading inside, only to find carol chilling on his couch

"Sup space Lady" he said tossing his keys into a bowl near the door and setting the wrench down on the same table

"Hey Pete" she said as she flipped through Netflix "What was the wrench for?"

"Oh, uh well i didn't know you were here and found my door open so i got suspicious, thought someone was here that wasn't supposed to be"

"Oh, right i should have called im sorry"

"Don't worry about it, What are you doing here though, aren't you supposed to be at uhh... ya know the.. .the ... that one planet with the flowers and the.. the one fish looking guys" he said unable to remember the name of the planet

"Oh, the one planet with the flowers, hmmm, let me think, that's only like 90% of the planets i go to"

"What ever, thought you were going to be on the other side of the galaxy is what i meant" he joked grabbing a drink from the fridge "You want anything?" he asked

"No i already raided your fridge, I'm good for now" she said as he closed it and flopped in a chair next to her "What are we watching"

"Idk, i haven't been able to find anything much, what have you been watching"

"Everything" he said and she gave him a strange look "Think about it, apparently missed Five years of everything, and then i lost all memory so everything is new to me"

"Alright, fine" she said and put a random movie on. As they sat there and watched it they changed position multiple times, by the time they were done for the night they had made a pillow fort and almost 20 bags of popcorn

* * *

**HYDRA Base**

"Has anything changed" The commander demanded

"No Sir, anytime Any avengers leave its still to populated to go in" The scientist lied

"Damn it! We'll Wait another month, if nothing changes by then we will just storm the base"

"Of course sir" the scientist said and walked away 

_'if he finds out i lied and peter is in New Zealand, by himself, i'm dead'_ he said panicking internally 

* * *

**Akaroa, New Zealand**

"Hey did you have anything you were supposed to do today?" Carol asked him as they packed up their pillow fort and put there things back

"No, i used that as an excuse to get home, the place they set me up with is nice dont you think" he said changing the subject

"Yeah, wanna give me the tour"

"you didn't explore it your self?" he said, surprised

"No, Felt like an invasion of privacy"

"Like you have cared about that, and isn't breaking in to my place worse than that"

"I didn't break in" she said "I used the spare key"

"I dont have a spare key" he said, confused as to what she was talking about. He didn't have a spare key.

"The one you gave me dip shit. You know so i could crash here if i needed"

"Oh" he said as he face palmed "God i am an idiot" he sat there and remembered to when he gave it to her

*Flash back*

"Alright guys, its been fun but I've got my house bought and set up, so I'm leaving" he said as he pulled the last suit case into the room everyone else was in, they were all sad to see I'm go, especially the people who were apparently like his moms, Nat was almost crying, pepper had tears coming down her face and May was already crying "Don't do that you make me feel bad" he said as he hugged them

"Well kid i hope you do good out there, dont end up on the streets please" Natasha said while being wrapped in a hug

"How would that ever happen, you've set me up for life" he said. They had given him a bank account and some credit cards and debit cards in his name a few days ago, when he checked the balance he was shocked at how much it was

"Peter, we didn't do that, that's all from your work and what you did, that is your money that you earned. we didn't give you any" Sam said from behind him

"Wait so i was rich before?"

"Yeah but you never used it, never had a reason to because you lived here and all expenses were covered by either the government or stark industries"

"Oh, damn I'm rich" he said as he turned to look at the rest of the group, the people that were there was Clint, Nat, Wanda, Pepper, May, Morgan, Bucky, and Sam

"Do you have to leave peter, who else is supposed to build me toys" Morgan asked

"I told you, i cant do that anymore" he said, crouched down to her level, upon saying this she pouted "Tell ya what kid. Every month or so i'll send a care package, toys, candy, cool things i found, stuff like that, from wherever i am or have been " this made her happy

"Even cool animals"

"I dont think i can do that, might cause an invasive species and ruin the ecosystem and all that" he said, knowing she understood every word he said, she had been learning everything she could, this week it was about animals

"Yeah yeah, responsibility and all that" she said and he got back up to stand up straight

"Alright guys" he said and pulled out a box "This is for all of you, everyone gets one, including carol next time she is here, anytime you need somewhere to crash or just want to hang out" he said as they tore open the box to find a set of keys for everyone, each with their own specialization to is. Nat had a black widow symbol on her key and had a little fake spider dangling from hers, Sam had a pigeon on his key with a pair of miniature wings dangling on the key fob. Wanda's had a little witch figure dangling and her key was a solid white with red streaks in it that looked like her powers. Morgan's had a Burger dangling on it while her key was painted to look like a rainbow while her mom's had a small arc reactor on it with her key painted the same colors as her suit. Bucky had a little wolf on it while his key was painted like it was snowing. he had a confused face before peter spoke up

"Well your code name is white wolf isnt it, a little wolf and a snowy key" he explained

"Yeah i know, i just dont understand why i got a set" he said and everyone just turned and glared at him, each ready to smack him for what he just said "Okay okay okay i take it back thank you peter" he said and smiled the final set was for Carol, it had a key painted like the galaxy and had a shooting star dangling on the other end, it was that smallest set there but the again she had to go through space and stuff so he tried to keep it light when giving her things

"Well now that you have those, im off" he said as he grabbed some of his bags and went down to the quin-jet to load his stuff with the help of everyone else

*Flash Back End*

"Hello" Carol said as she waved her hand in front of him, then started to snap "Earth to peter, come in peter" she said when he was still zoned out she just slapped him and he jolted

"What was that for" he said holding a hand to his cheek where she slapped him

"You zoned out"

"Oh, my bad" he said and got back up "Anyways onto the tour" he said as he started walking he took a turn down a hallway and flipped a light switch turning on the lights "and if you look to your left you will see the first floor bathroom, to your right we have the hall closet, home to only the finest of things i haven't looked at in forever" he joked causing her to laugh as he continued on with the tour "And if you follow me up these stairs you'll see the second floor, to your left is the room you will be staying in also know as the guest bedroom, it has it's own private bathroom attached so dont worry about having to rush downstairs, and to the right we have our final destination of the master bedroom with a master bathroom attached also known as my room but you can join me anytime you like" he joked

"Is there anything else?"

"I mean there is the barn but i haven't even looked in there, i have no need for it so" he finished with a shrug and went back downstairs "Feel free to do what you want but i have to run to town again because we just demolished what i had for food" he said as he slid on his coat and grabbed his keys again

"Can i come with you? i haven't seen the town yet" she asked him as she followed him to the garage

"Sure" he said and tossed her a helmet, it was the same as his but it had a shooting star design on it, before she put it on she looked up and saw a wall of helmets, each with a design that represented someone in a certain way

"You didn't" she said gesturing to all of the helmets

"i did" he said as he slipped a jacket on and opened the garage door "Now come on, and you might want to put some jeans on instead of your shorts" he was currently walking the bike out of the garage as he said this

"Why?" sh asked

"Well A- you might catch a part that gets hot with your legs and B- even if its 80 out side you might get cold because of the breeze" he said as he put the bike down onto its kick stand and looked at her, she was giving him a look that said aren't you forgetting something "What" he said as she just stared at him even more, after a minute she gestured to her hand that she made glow with her powers "Oh, duh. What ever just get on" he said as he gestured to the sports bike, she went and sat down after him, sitting on the back she wrapped her arms around him and he started it and drove off towards town


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter foes into town with carol and things get... interesting to say the least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, To make up for the later post recently have a new one relatively fast 
> 
> (No clue when im actually going to finish and post but i started it the day i finished the last one)

As they pulled into down peter slowed down to the speed limit and stopped at the light when it turned red

"How are you doing back there" he asked through the helmet's Bluetooth com system

"Good, how much farther" she asked back

"Should be only a few more minutes but we are in town now" he said as the light turned green and he took off

"So how do you plan on bringing things back" she asked, confused since they were on a motorcycle, and it was a sport bike so it's not like it had saddle bags

"SHIT" he yelled as he slammed on the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road "I didnt think about that"

"well how did you normally do it"

"I usually have my car but i let a friend borrow it" he put the kickstand down and he climbed off and peter took off his helmet

"Wait, you have friends" she said surprised, taking off her helmet as well but she stayed sitting on the back of the bike

"Why wouldn't I. I moved around the world to start a new life because i forgot my old one, i need something to fill that life with other than tv and people i dont remember from my old life" he said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number

"Who ya calling" she asked

"One of those friends i was talking about" he said with a jokingly snotty tone as the line picked up

"Hey peter whats up"

"Hey Tim not much man, uh look a friend from New York came over and we ended up destroying my fridge and Cherry still has my car, can i borrow your truck for a grocery run"

"As long as i get to meet that friend of yours, i'll meet you at the cafe in town yeah?"

"Yeah that works, how ling will you be"

"Uh should be only a few minutes i was just heading in to grab some stuff for the kittens so if you'll do that for me while you are at the store that'd be great"

"Yeah man i got you, alright we'll meet you there in a few" he said and hung up

"Who's Tim"

"He is the local contractor, does home repairs and stuff, he helped me fix the house up when a goat broke a window trying to get through it"

"Ah, sounds eventful"

"Not really, its the only interesting thing that happened"

"And Cherry?"

"Oh, she is the local bar woman but she had some family emergency in another town and her car broke down last week. so i let her borrow mine" he explained and she sat there and smiled at him shaking her head "What" 

"Not even spider-man and you're still helping people every way you can"

"Why wouldn't i" he said putting his helmet on and getting on waiting for her to put her's on and then taking off to the cafe

* * *

**HYDRA BASE**

"Commander Davis, WHY ISN'T THERE A SPIDER SUPER SOLDIER IN MY POSSESSION RIGHT NOW"

"I'm sorry sir but we haven't had a good time to get him back after the traitors let him go" Davis said with his head down

"You have exactly one month to get him back in our possession, other wise i'll do exactly what i did to those traitors to you" The man said before ending the video conference

"JOHNSON GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Davis yelled and the scientist that was there before came in

"Yes sir" he said sheepishly

"Why isn't Parker here yet"

"Well sir, you see we still haven't gotten a good time to grab him from the compound"

"So cause a distraction, have some 'weapon failures' somewhere and draw them out, then we'll strike the compound" he plotted and got up and started walking 

"Sir are you sure that's a good idea, we'll have to lose a base and hundreds of troops to draw them all out" Johnson said as he followed

"Yes i know but if it doesn't happen we are going to end up on the bad end of the barrel" he said as he walked into the war room and started to plot out the attack on a map

* * *

**Akaroa New Zealand**

As they went down the main road and approached the main shopping district where the cafe was they were making small talk, what they have been doing and all the new people they met

"Oh did i tell you that i literally ran into the guardians the other day, well more of flew into" she said

"Guardians?"

"Oh, right, they go around the universe either helping them or robbing them, depends on the persons attitude and wealth. Anyways i was flying around heading to the next planet and out of nowhere their ship appears in front of me and i just blew a hole in the wing when i ran into it"

"Wow, so what happened after that"

"Well i flew them to the closest planet, apologized a bunch and gave them some money to get it fixed, apologized some more and went back to saving planets"

"How often does that happen"

"Well on purpose quite a bit, but on accident that was actually only the second time"

"on purpose?"

"Well when im fighting people with a ship its great for immobilizing them because then they cant go anywhere and i can fight them without them running"

"Makes sense" he said and they sat there for a minute in silence before they pulled into the cafe "We're here" he said and waited for her to get off, he then followed and they took off their helmets and walked inside where they found tom waiting

"Hey man, i take it this is the one from New York" Tim said greeting them and outstretching a hand to Carol for a handshake "Names Tim, nice to meet you

"Carol, pleasure is mine"

"so how did a pretty lady like you end up being friends with Peter"

"Well he doesnt remember it because of the amnesia but he saved my life on multiple occasions, we actually first met in the battle of earth, the second part when everyone got back" she started to say before she realized she would have to make up parts of the story because she couldnt say they were super heroes "I got brought back in front of a speeding car, luckily peter was there to save me, he tackled me out of the way of the car, then the next week we went out for coffee, it was my treat for him saving my life, and then i had to stop at the bank and that ended up getting robbed, The robbers went to shoot a hostage and they just so happened to choose me but before they could peter took them down and left them for the police, after that we became friends and then he went missing, only to be found without his memory" she lied

"Damn, Wow peter is amazing, i never knew that he did those things"

"Because i didnt even know i did them" peter said, breaking the silence he had made for himself, he checked his watch and decided it was time to go "Hey uh, we gotta get going, i prefer to do it before it gets dark and its already 6"

"Oh yeah sure, here" Tim said and tossed him the keys to the truck

"Thanks man, i promise that you'll get it back without a scratch" peter said walking out with carol, when they got into the truck it started up and they started going back the way they came "so were those stories true?"

"A little bit, When you saved me from the car it was actually a HYDRA battle tank that was about to run me over, and the bank robbery one we were there trying to stop it and they went to shoot me, instead you took the bullets for me" she explained as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot

"So what do you want for the house while you are there" he said as they walked in and he grabbed a cart

"Well im only gonna be there until monday so its only gonna be another full day and then like two hours"

"Why such a short stay?"

"Got a universe to look after, cant just chill on your couch forever"

"Fair point" he said turning down an aisle and grabbing some stuff off the shelves "How about meatloaf"

"Sounds good" she said following him around the store as they grabbed things for is meatloaf and anything else the house needed

"So do you know anything thats been going on with the other avengers?" he asked as they crossed through the dairy aisle and grabbed a gallon of milk

"No clue, when i got back to earth i was closer to your place so here i am"

"So when did you stop and grab your key from them?"

"huh? or right, it actually a few days after you left, i had tracked an outlaw to mars and since i was so close to earth i stopped by said hi and then had to leave again" she said with a shrug as she grabbed a bag of candy and tossed it into the cart

"Cool, hey do you have any idea what i can do for a time filler, i mean, i dont have to work i already have enough money to last me 10 life times, so i dont need a job, and without that i have nothing to do other than sit around all day"

"I have no clue, whenever i have free time i fly around the universe until i find something that takes away the free time" she said just before gunshots went off near the from of the store

"shit what do we do?"

"Dude, even if you dont remember it, we are both super heroes, so you can either sit back here and hide, stay safe, i wont judge, or you can help me kick these guy's asses" she whispered as she looked around, assessing the situation. just then something told peter to move, so he did, he jumped to the left, grabbing carol as he did so, when he landed he saw a man standing right next to them with a gun pointed at them

"Front of the store with the others, do anything stupid and i'll put a bullet in the back of you and your girlfriends head"

"Uh sorry sir but she isnt my girlfr-" he went to say but got cut off by him throwing a punch, only for peter to, on instinct, dodge it and throw a counter punch. His body was in auto pilot, and there was a familiar feeling to it "Oh my god are you ok i did not mean that sir" he apologized to the attacker, he wasnt in control but what ever was knew what it was doing and took over, as peter apologized the man recovered and brought his gun up to shoot peter, as he pulled the trigger "Shit shit shit shit shit" he cussed as he dodge the bullets until the gun stopped firing and made a click, when this happened peter threw a punch sending him into the shelves, knocking them over in a domino effect "What the fuuuuck" he said under his breath, he turned around to see Carol just sitting there amazed

"you remembered"

"Remembered what, i didn't do that i didn't want to do that, i was going to listen to the dude not punch him into a shelf"

"Well, do it again, or duck"

"Why would i duck" he questioned before flipping into the air and dodging the bullets "Oh" he said as he landed behind them and took out their legs from under them, incapacitating them

"You were Spider-Man remember. you have abilities. now do something or dont" she said as she powered up and went to the front of the store

"Im going to stay here" he said and sat down, and waited. He heard screams and yells, then some gunshots before he said "Fuck it" and went to the front and started to help, only to find that carol had already taken down the gunmen, there were ten of them for some reason but the amount of hostages had to be in double digits, maybe triple. He got to work freeing them from anything restraining them, some had zip ties, some had rope, others were just sitting there cowering in fear before he showed them that it was all taken care of, when they got up they thanked him and then carol and then the authorities showed up, except it wasn't the police, it was SHIELD. They got the hostage's stories and what happened and then an agent walked over to where peter and carol were standing

"Peter, what are you doing in New Zealand?" the woman asked

"Uh do i know you?" he asked, unsure of who it was

"Daisy, Daisy Johnson? you helped us take down a hydra space station? built me gauntlets to help control my powers, with the help of Jemma and Fitz?" she went to continue but carol interjected

"He has amnesia, HYDRA kidnapped him and tried to brainwash him but ended up mind wiping him instead"

"Oh damn, so why is he in New Zealand"

"Started a new life, we couldn't get his memories back so he settled down for a new life here in the small town he woke up in"

"Alright then, well i'll leave you guys to it" she said and handed him a slip of paper "Call me if you want to reconnect"and she walked off. Peter put it in his phone, threw the piece of paper away and looked to carol

"Go home and order a pizza?" he asked

"Yeah" she said and they walked out of the store and picked the bike back up from the cafe, explained the situation to him, and went to peter's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading and a little side note. When i pictured the store they were at i pictured a Walmart or target type store, big building with a lot of people in it
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and if there is anything you want to see leave it in the comments


End file.
